


flames burn blue, ice will burn

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: suicide circus [1]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Just Want Hyuk To Take Care Of Me, Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: he is 'just' a medical student, but that still means he has more knowledge than everyone else around here while yuri is away, so that would be swell if people listened to him.
Relationships: Hyuk Lee/Reader
Series: suicide circus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079294
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	flames burn blue, ice will burn

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe no one is giving me hyuk content so here i am, creating the content myself. i'm cooking my own food and so yes.   
> also i don't know if this is more drama or webtoon but i loved hyuk forever and i'm in love with the idea of him as a doctor but i haven't finished the drama so i guess this is ??? a weird crossover between the two okay —
> 
> also, i wrote this before watching the hyuk performing surgery on ji-su episode and ??? oh my god, i just love him so much and i'm sorry if it weirdly looks like something that happened in the drama, whatever this will be part of a serie and i guess the rest (shameless smut smh) will be original content never seen before so... yeah i guess. 
> 
> i'm still mad at the drama adaptation for some things but hell, lee do-hyun as hyuk ? that is what i deserve, some fucking good food.

they lay you down on the mattress, and hyuk is quick to come hover over you, not looking so calm now — where is yuri when you need her, hm ?

but he can do this right now, he can if he just breathes and doesn’t loose his cool. this is what he had been trained for all these years, this is his calling. « are you okay ? » he asks, giving you a quick one-over. you don’t seem to be bleeding anywhere, which is good. no open wound meant no bite marks, you were still safe (well, not really, because no one was safe, and there wasn’t a guarantee that being bitten or scratched would lead to you turning, but better safe than sorry right ?).

« does it look like i’m fucking okay to you ? » you spit, clearly not cooperating. out of all the times you could have chosen to snap at hyuk, you just had to do it when he was trying to be nice. he itches to retort that _yes, you look okay enough given that you can still run your mouth_ but he doesn’t, his expert hands already on you and checking for injuries. nice of the others to just drop you here saying you need medical attention and leave you to his hands. literally.

you squirm and hiss when he feels around your sides, right where you’ve been hit. you swat his hands away, overwhelmed by a wave of pain and nausea. hyuk doesn’t care, already lifting your shirt up to get a better look at the bruise. « what the fuck, get your hands off me. » you fight him, test the last, thin string of his patience until it snaps.

the young man frowns, traps your hands in his and you know from the look on his face that he is trying his best to not hurt you — keeping a firm grip on your wrists but not too tight it would hurt. « listen here, dimwit, i’m a doctor. you were put in my care and it is my job to get a look at your wound so i can treat you. i am not lifting up your shirt because i want to. » and it’s only half a lie, he has other things on his mind right now than have a good look at your curves. « now stay still before you hurt yourself more. »

he releases your wrists, and you glare at him but he doesn’t care, eyes glued to the quickly forming bruise on your ribs, at the edge of where you stomach starts. that must hurt like shit. « are you even sure you know what you’re doing ? you’re just a medical student » and it still means that he has more knowledge than you do, so it would be just swell if you could shut the fuck up and let him think. he was doing well under pressure usually but not when it is his cute neighbor/crush laying bruised next to him. he reaches out to feel the bruise for any swelling and you _scream._ « i swear to fucking god, if you touch me one more time — it hurts as hell ! »

« you need ice. » he ignores your complaint, keeping his hands off now that he doesn’t need to touch you. « can someone bring me ice ? » he shouts, and he hears someone acquiesce from outside of the room, saying they’ll try to find something cold — the power wasn’t exactly working correctly.

« you are not putting ice on me. » you argue. « just the feel of your fingers was unbearable so a whole pack of ice ? do you want to kill me ? » you watch him pinch the bridge of his nose with two fingers, then push his glasses up, obviously trying to keep it together. no more snapping at you today : patients weren’t always cooperative and easy to deal with, were they ?

« i am trying to prevent blood from spreading further into your tissues, and also i’m trying to reduce the swelling and ease the pain but, yeah, whatever you want to think. » one of his hand hovers over your bruised skin. « this is going to hurt. » he presses it down over the swelling, as gentle as possible given your state. the coldness of his skin against your burning one has you thrashing under him — the pain restricting your breath enough that you suffocate. « try to get use to the feeling, okay ? »

but you can’t. not when you’re hyper aware that it is _his_ hand over your bare skin under your shirt. the pain was a thing but the way he made you feel was another. you must be blushing furiously right now, which could pass off as anger to some, but hyuk is really smart and you can only hope that his lack of social skills will play in your favor — surely he can’t read people like they were another one of his books ?

you refuse to look at him, trying to bare the gentle press of his cold, _cold_ fingers against your aching side. you do your best to not thrash under him when he moves them, switching to the back of his hand once his palm has warmed up. « are _you_ okay ? » you ask him in turn, gazing up at him. « you’re freezing... you aren’t turning into a monster are you ? » he laughs your concern off, but the sound sounds off. forced.

« does it look like i am ? » he knows the answer is no, only because he keeps all the symptoms hidden. his resolve is strong and there is no desire he would want to give in to, not when the thing he desires the most is to save all of you. he will stay here, in the old abandoned building though, to shoot himself in the head and end his life before it is too late. hyuk is not turning into a monster.

you trust him when he tells you that he just has cold hands — _ask eun,_ he says, _she’ll tell you all about how she hates it_. but you will not. you can’t begin to doubt him when he is supposed to be the leader of your small group of survivors.

staying still like that, waiting for the ice pack you want after all — everything but _this_ , really — is pure torture when you are all too aware of every breath you take, of the pounding of your heart... you’re only glad he is, too, looking away. it’s just as painful for him, to feel the spasms of your muscles under his touch, the warmth of your body against his palm. he wants to touch higher, lower, everywhere at once but he knows that you won’t let him. you don’t see him this way in the slightest, after all.

yuri joins you in the room with a pack of green peas and a threadbare shirt. « it’s not really frozen, but that’s the best we could find. » it isn’t easy to keep things fresh when the electricity only worked by intermittence. « do you want me to take over ? »

« it’s fine. i can manage. » he says, reaching for the (not so) iced food, wrapping the plastic bag in the shirt to avoid putting it in direct contact with your skin — the last thing you needed was a burn on top of your bruise. hyuk smiles at the nurse, « thank you. » which is really his way to tell her to leave. he wants to be the one who takes care of you now. maybe some time alone will bring you closer (he doubts that, but at least he would have tried).

he is careful when he sets the pack down on your skin, even though you literally beg him to not do it. there are tears in your eyes and you try to get away but he holds you still. this is for your own good, and you’ll get used to the dull ache of the cold. « _please, please take it off._ » you are breathless, and your words are shaky, laced with small whines that sound weirdly like moans. he gives you his free hand, the one that isn’t keeping the iced peas over your squirming body. you don’t hesitate to take it, focusing on his touch and on holding on tighter when the pain gets too intense, the boy regularly taking the ice off to check on the swelling and make sure your skin hasn’t turned a color it isn’t supposed to take. « hyuk, for fuck’s sake, end my agony. »

and he laughs, genuinely this time, astonished by how dramatic you sound. « do you hear yourself ? this isn’t agony. we’ve had people dealing with far worse and a lot more quietly than this. » still he takes the ice pack of, telling you that he will have to put it back on in sometimes, but that he’ll let you breathe for now. his hand gently pulls your shirt back of your skin, the grazing of the fabric enough to make you whine. « crybaby. »

you only pout in response, fully aware that you are a little more... delicate than one would think. you don’t usually get sick, or hurt, so it’s alway a huge ordeal when you do. he leans away to throw the melted ice pack on the nearest surface, his other hand still in yours. you should probably let go, he must be needed elsewhere. you can’t keep him here for almost nothing.

you’re about loosen your hold on his hand when his fingers lace with yours, and you let him, only to have him retract with a conflicted expression on his face — why did he even do that ? « i have to go. i’ll be back in a while, you are not escaping round two. » he stands up, grabs the bag of peas to put back in the freezer. « oh and, » he looks back, and if you didn’t know him so well, you would have sworn there was genuine concern in his melted caramel orbs. « please, be more careful next time, okay ? »

you smile, barely holding back a teasing remark — he cares, and it warms your heart in a delightful way, something that hasn’t happened alot since the literal apocalypse that befell the world. « hm. »


End file.
